After The End
by Ira-Evanee
Summary: A oneshot continuing off from Starlit-Mindset's "The End". Kevin regrets letting Edd walk away. (Broken!KevEdd)and(Make-up!KevEdd)


Kevin watched as Double D left him in the locker room. He didn't know why, but he felt as though a hole had been torn into his chest. He chose to ignore the pain and finished drying himself off and dressed. _"No more Dorko." _Kevin should've felt like cheering. Edd would finally leave him alone. So why did he feel so depressed?

He rode his motorcycle home and made it inside before the dark clouds released their rain. He slowly walked up the stairs into his room. He fed his goldfish and threw his shoes to the side. He walked over and plopped down on his bed. Normally, he'd go downstairs and play video games. He'd otherwise listen to music. Sometimes he walked over to Nazz's house and flirt with her. He'd make a snack for himself. He'd go on walks and chat with his fellow football players. But today, he felt drained. Which was odd for Kevin. He was always active. Especially after school. But nothing grabbed is interest. His phone buzzed. He ignored it. There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. His computer displayed a new message. He rolled over to look away and ignored it.

The next day at school, Kevin's mind was just blank. He didn't hear Rolf's constant stories of the old country. He didn't hear Nazz's complaint about school and all its work. He didn't pay attention to Johnny's rambling about his amateur childhood friend Plank. He didn't hear his football mates talk about their girlfriends. He didn't blow up at Eddy for trying to sell expensive garbage. He just drifted through the school, nothing on his mind except the teen in the black, white striped beanie.

After football practice Kevin headed to his locker to grab his homework. It wasn't really because he'd do it. But there was a chance Edd would still be in the hallway. He silently turned the corner. Edd stood talking to a chick. He laughed at something she said and said something to her which got her laughing. Kevin didn't hear what they were saying. He didn't want to. The two teens didn't notice his presence. Kevin quickly turned around and hid out of sight. It seemed to get colder and Kevin shivered. He heard to two say goodbye to each other and the girl walked past him. She didn't seem to notice he was there. Kevin heard a locker open and turned the corner again. Edd stood in front of his open locker. He retrieved his books and papers. Edd's mouth was moving and Kevin strained to hear if anything was coming from those soft pink-red lips.

"Turn down the lights"

"Turn down the bed"

"Turn down these voices"

"Inside my head"

"Lay down with me"

"Tell me no lies"

"Just hold me close"

"Don't patronize me"

"Don't patronize me"

"Cause I can't make you love me"

"If you don't"

"You can't make your heart feel"

"Something it won't"

"Here in the dark"

"In these final hours"

"I will lay down my heart"

"And I feel the power"

"But you don't"

"No you don't"

"Cause I can't make you love me"

"If you don't-If you don't"

"No you won't"

"I'll close my eyes"

"And then I won't see"

"The love you don't feel"

"When you're holding me"

"Morning will come"

"And I'll do what's right"

"Just give me till then"

"To give up this fight"

"And i will give up this fight"

"Cause I can't make you love me"

"If you don't"

"I can't make your heart feel"

"Something it won't"

"Here in the dark"

"These final words"

"I will lay down my heart"

"And I feel the power"

"But you don't"

"No you don't"

"I can't make you love me"

"If you don't-If you don't"

"No you won't"

"I found love darling"

"I found love darling"

"I found love darling"

"I found love darling"

"I found love darling, darling"

"Love in the nick of time"

"I found love darling"

"Love in the nick of time"

Kevin then stood behind Edd. Without realizing it, tears were streaming down his face onto the floor. Edd heard sniffling and turned to see who it was. He nearly jumped when he saw Kevin standing there. Just a few inches taller than Edd due to a spontaneous growth spurt at the beginning of junior year.

Edd took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Kevin?"

Kevin looked at Edd and the tears continued to fall from beautiful emerald eyes. He sniffled again.

"Kevin, what's seems to be the matter?" Edd held no emotion in his voice.

It stung Kevin. It hurt more than the time he broke his arm flying off his bike. It hurt more than when he fell out of a tree. It was worse than any rejection. It topped his list of things he never wanted to hear again.

Edd asked again "What's troubling you?"

Kevin cringed and quickly wiped at his tears. Edd sighed rolling his eyes and produced a tissue for the jock. Kevin took it slowly and looked at Edd's eyes. The cyan canvas stared back. Emotion ran though them, hurt, anger, worry, fear, remorse. Kevin couldn't stand it. He took a quick step froward. Edd flinched and braced himself for a puch. Instead, sturdy arms were wrapped around the lanky teen. His face was pushed over the jock's shoulder.

"I'm, s-sorry, Eddward." Kevin's shoulders shook. "I'm sorry, and I know you'll never forgive me. But until yesterday, I had no idea that the feeling I got every time I was around you, was the feeling I thought I'd never give to you."

"What?" Edd tried to push himself away from Kevin. But Kevin tightened the embrace.

"I love you." Kevin then cupped Edd's face with his hands. He then leaned down slowly a planted a soft kiss directly on Edd's lips.

Edd tensed and tried to push away. But the kiss was so soft and tender. Unlike the times where Kevin bit and bruised Edd. This time, the first time, his lips were soft on his and pleading in a way. Kevin's hand's made their way to the small of Edd's back. He messaged slow circles there as comfort. When the kiss broke Edd looked up into Kevin's eyes.

"This is such a cruel joke..."

Kevin could feel his heart break. _"I knew he'd never believe me"_

"If this was a joke, would I carry you like a princess all the way out of the school to my car, and take you back to your house?"

"No..."

Kevin scooped Edd up in his arms as he protested to be let down. Kevin silenced him with another soft kiss. He then carried him out of the school to his car and drove Edd home. He walked him to the front door of his house. Edd turned to look him in the eye, still not quite trusting him.

"I love you Eddward, and if I have to scream it at the top of my lungs at school tomorrow, I'll fucking do it."

Edd seemed to smile a little.

"No... but if you truly are sincere, can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

Edd leaned up to kiss Kevin sweetly.

"Stay with me."

"Forever. I'll stay with you even after the end."

With that, the two teens walked into Edd's house hand in hand. Kevin meant what he said, Even _After The End_.


End file.
